Family Holiday
by SweetLala92
Summary: How will Meredith and Derek celebrate the winter holidays with their new baby girl Zola? 4-shot, obviously MerDer
1. Thanksgiving

**Hey guys,**

**I know I haven't updated "Let's Make It Right" in ages, but I have a major writer's block on it right now, but I cane up with a new story. I haven't abandoned it and will go back to writing it as soon as I can. It's a 4-shot I'll post till Christmas.**

**Hope you like it. Please read and review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Family Holiday<strong>

**Thanksgiving**

It was the weekend after Thanksgiving, the first Thanksgiving Meredith and Derek would spend as a complete family with their little girl, Zola. Thanksgiving was a blast with Derek and Owen cooking dinner, Cristina and Alex working in the pit, April and Jackson went to their families and Lexie, Meredith and Zola spent the day together in the living room playing and having a girl's day.

Today was Saturday and Lexie Meredith and Zola were in the mall to get some new clothes for the baby who grew out of all her clothes and needed warmer things anyway. The weekend was all planned out so Meredith and Lexie would have to head back home with the baby soon. They headed back to the car and Lexie got in the driver's seat while Meredith sat in the back with her little girl. She still made it a habit for herself to sit next to Zola when someone else was driving because she wanted Zola to feel comfortable every second of the drive.

During the drive home Zola started to cry because she needed a new diaper. Meredith tried to calm her down, but failed as the baby cried even harder. "Shhhh, Zola it's okay. We'll be home in 5 minutes and then I'll change you okay?" she tried to convince both herself and the crying baby.

"Mer, I don't think she's calming down unless she gets her new diaper." Lexie stated from the driver's seat. "I'll go a bit faster because it's getting hard to concentrate on the traffic with that odor in the car and since it's November I can't open the window." She said as she speeded a little and made it back home in 3 minutes.

When they arrived Meredith took the crying infant from her car seat and carried her inside while Lexie got the bags from the trunk and brought them inside.

"Hey Mer." Derek yelled from the kitchen as he heard her open the front door. "What's wrong with Zola?" he wanted to know as he heard his little girl cry at the top of her lungs.

"Urgh, she needs a change." Lexie filled him in on the situation as she placed the shopping bags next to the door of the kitchen. "She pooped her pants a few minutes ago and wouldn't stop crying. It was really hard to drive that car home with that odor coming from your little one." She couldn't stop laughing.

"I know. Sometimes I ask myself how such a smell can come from such a little person, but I like every diaper we have to change." He said with a smile.

Back upstairs in Zola's nursery Meredith changed her little girl in a new diaper and a cute red and yellow dress with white tights before heading down again. "Hey Derek." She smiled as she saw him in the kitchen talking to Lexie and kissed him softly.

After the kiss Derek took the baby from her and sat her down in the high chair. "You must be hungry, aren't you?" he cooed to Zola as he peeled a banana and sliced it into small pieces and placed it on the tray in front of her.

Zola squealed of joy and grabbed a piece with her small chubby hands and put a piece of banana in her mouth. Derek stood behind Meredith and hugged her. Meredith relaxed in his arms as he placed soft hisses on her head and neck.

"I… Uh… I need to read up on the surgery I'll scrub in on with Bailey tomorrow." Lexie mumbled before practically running out of the kitchen and up in her room.

"I guess we made her feel uncomfortable." Meredith smiled as she looked at Zola happily eating her banana. She turned in Derek's arms and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He responded and kissed her forehead. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you and Zola as a family."

"Me, too." She said as she went back over to her little girl and stole one slice of banana. "Hmmm…"

"Are you hungry? I can cook something for us if you want me to." Derek offered as he noticed that he was hungry himself.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Meredith simply replied before sitting down on one of the chairs and watched her daughter eat. "I think you also need something to drink." She said to the baby as she got up again to get a bottle of formula, placed it on the table and sat down again.

Derek watched the scene and smiled. "You know, I'm cooking anyway." He noted as he threw some spaghettis in the pot with boiling water.

Later that evening they were sitting at the table eating and talking before putting Zola down for the night and enjoying their alone time.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what to do ;) Please Review and tell me what you think ;)<strong>


	2. St Nicholas' Day

**Here I am with a new chapter. It's about St Nicholas's Day. You know how to proceed: read and review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>St Nicholas' Day<strong>

Meredith woke up to the cry of her precious baby girl. She turned around in bed and looked on the alarm clock next to her bed. It read 3:33am. Slowly Meredith got up trying to adjust to the sudden movement. One minute ago she was having a really nice dream and now she had to get up and look after Zola. She slowly made it over to the nursery and saw the baby sitting in bed crying.

"What's wrong baby girl? Is something bothering you or are you hungry?" she half whispered in the room knowing that the baby monitor was still switched on and Derek could hear every word she said if she was too loud and she didn't want to bother him since he has been working a lot the past couple of days to be able to get off work during the Christmas holidays.

Meredith picked Zola up and cradled her before turning off the baby monitor and going downstairs to the kitchen. "Come on, I'll make you a bottle and then you'll be all better, alright?" she whispered in the baby's ear as she seemed to calm down.

A little while later Zola was done eating and snuggled into her mother's chest and grabbed a strand of her hair as Meredith softly stroked her back in circles making it possible for her to burp the air out and fall back asleep in her mother's arms.

When Zola was back asleep Meredith brought her back upstairs in the crib before turning the baby monitor back on. After that she went downstairs to clean out the bottle that was empty. As she was standing in the kitchen Meredith thought of what day it was and got a small smile on her lips. She was rummaging through the house for about 30 minutes before going back to sleep herself.

Since she was on a regular working schedule for now Meredith couldn't sleep longer than 6am. As right on cue her eyes opened again at 6 o'clock and she looked over to Derek. She snuggled close to him and kissed him on his cheek. "Go back to sleep." Meredith whispered as Derek started to stir and kissed his cheek again before getting up and walking over to the bathroom.

Derek mumbled something incomprehensible before going back to sleep. Luckily they both had the day off and were able to spend it together.

When Meredith got out of the shower and got dressed she decided to go to the kitchen and prepare some nice breakfast with pancakes and coffee. Over the past few weeks she spent with Zola Meredith's cooking skills improved a lot and she learnt how to cook some meals, but Derek was still the one to cook if it was something more difficult than pasta, waffles or pancakes.

Just as Meredith was done cooking breakfast Derek came down the stairs and greeted her. "Morning." He mumbled still a little sleepy.

"Hey." Meredith smiled at him and turned to kiss him softly on his lips. "What?" Meredith asked as she noticed that Derek was thinking about something and she thought she knew what he was thinking about.

"When I walked out of the bedroom there was one of my shoes next to it and it was stuffed with nuts and mandarin oranges and chocolate and there was on just with nuts and mandarin oranges next to Zola's door and now you're down here making breakfast. Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Well, yea, you kind of do." She smiled at him motioning him to sit down and eat. "Back when I was backpacking in Europe I'd go and visit different places and during this time I was in Germany and they told me about St Nicholas' Day. Kids would put out one shoe and he'd come at night and give them the things you have in your shoe. In Italy they have a witch, I think she's called "La Befania", that comes to them in January." She rambled. "Anyway, my point is that St Nicholas' Day is on the 6th and today is the 6th so I thought it would be nice to celebrate a little in spirit of that day." Meredith explained.

Derek looked at her in awe, simply got up and walked over to her. "You are amazing" he whispered and kissed her softly on the lips.

Just as the situation was getting steamier Zola started to cry. "Saved by the baby" Derek laughed and went upstairs to get Zola out of her crib and change her diaper before coming downstairs with the baby in his arms.

"Hey baby girl." Meredith cooed as Zola leaned to the side motioning to Meredith to take her. "Happy St Nicholas' Day." She said.

"Happy St Nicholas' Day" Derek smiled before kissing both Meredith's and Zola's forehead.

They spent the day together going for a walk and cuddling on the couch enjoying each other during their family time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, please review :)<strong>


	3. 24th December

**Here is the second but last chapter for you guys. Have fun reading it!**

* * *

><p><strong>24<strong>**th**** December**

It was the day before their first Christmas as a family and Meredith was really stressed out because all she could think about was making Zola's first Christmas special. In her opinion her little girl deserved everything possible in the world and more. So Meredith was sitting in the tunnels of the hospital charting and trying to figure out how to make the following morning special for her husband and her baby. As she was sitting there Cristina came along with a granola bar in her hands.

"You know McDreamy is upstairs smiling like an idiot and getting on everybody's nerves telling them that he has the day off in order to spend the day with his 'gorgeous wife and beautiful baby girl'. Seriously I had to leave or I'd have to puke at this semi cuteness. You have to tell him to stop otherwise his patients might ask him if he has a brain tumor himself." She stated before she sat down on the gurney next to Meredith. "Seriously he got even worse since you got that baby of yours."

Meredith just listened to what her person had to say and smiled to herself knowing that she'd be just the same if she started to talk about her family now.

"Oh and he told me to tell you to go see him when I found you. So I'm telling you to go see him so he won't annoy the patients and co-workers up there. What are you doing down here anyway?"

"What does it look like? I'm charting and I wanted to escape the busy world on the surgical floor and down here it's quiet and nice and I like it here." Meredith simply explained the obvious to Cristina as she finished her granola bar. "Plus, I'm trying to figure out how to make our first family Christmas special." She added knowing that Cristina would roll her eyes on that.

"Urgh, now you're joining your stupid husband. Maybe you should just leave and talk to him instead of me when you want to be all sappy and cute."

"You do realize that it was you who came down here and joined me. What are you up to anyway?" Meredith asked looking up at Cristina as she finished her last chart.

"Well, I just figured I should relax a little while the ER is quiet today and you know what that means. I might stay the night just to make sure that I get on a case when something comes in, even if it's ortho or something." Cristina simply explained.

Meredith couldn't help but smile at her friend who didn't change a bit in the past few year when it came to surgery.

"You're laughing, but I'll get the practice and kick your sorry married ass even more at the end of residency." She shot back, but smiled herself. "Maybe you should go and look for your husband and be all cute with him instead of laughing at me."

"Okay, okay, I get that you don't want to be near me. I have to bring those charts back to the nurses' station anyway and I'm off in an hour, so I'm all set to go on time today." Meredith said as she got up from the gurney and walking away. Just before she was out of hearing range she turned around. "Merry Christmas, Cristina Yang."

"Yea whatever." She murmured.

Meredith got upstairs as fast as she could, dropped the charts off at the nurses station and went to her husbands office. Just as she was about to open the door she felt a light pain in her stomach and figured she could use something to eat since she didn't get anything in her stomach since morning. Before she entered the room she turned around and went to the cafeteria to get a sandwich and headed back upstairs and finally entered the office she was headed before.

"Hey beautiful." Derek smiled as he looked up at his wife. "How was your day so far?" he asked.

"Well, I did some charting and visited Zola at the daycare and I scrubbed in on a surgery with Owen. Patient lived everything was fine." She summed up her day. "How about your day? I heard you got on everybody's nerves…"

"I was just happy to spend our first family Christmas together and we both have the day off and everything will be perfect with our little girl." His eyes lightened up at the thought of what would be the next day. Suddenly he noticed that Meredith looked awfully pale. "Mer, are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine, just tired and hungry. I didn't have anything since this morning before we left for work, but I got myself a sandwich on the way up here so I should be fine." She answered before she took a bite of her sandwich.

They sat there in complete silence as Meredith was eating, but she didn't look better. If anything she looked worse than before. Just as Derek wanted to ask her if she was alright Meredith felt another pain in her abdomen before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what to do: REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Christmas

**Okay guys, here is the last part of my Christmas fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed reading it and please review! Merry Christmas to all of you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas<strong>

Derek was in sheer panic. His wife just collapsed on him and didn't gain consciousness until now. He had tried everything to get her back, but she didn't react. So he paged Owen 911 and got her to an exam room. He placed her down on a gurney and held her hand just as Owen came in.

"What happened?" he asked as he saw Meredith lying there.

"I… I don't know." Derek sobbed. "We were having lunch and she looked awfully pale and she simply collapsed. I don't know what's wrong with her and I can't clear my head enough to figure it out."

"Alright, I'm going to run a blood test and do the tests to figure it out." Owen answered immediately applying a needle in Meredith's vein to draw some blood. "I need you to wait outside though. I can't have you here when we do the tests, you know the rules and I'm not going to bend them for you." He added as he tried to push Derek out of the room.

"No, I have to sit with her. We have a child together and tomorrow is supposed to be our first Christmas as a family. So I need to stay with her. What would you do if it was Cristina?" Derek asked both worried and desperate not even looking up.

"If it was Cristina I would let the doctors work on her. So leave." He now ordered as he escorted Derek out of the examination room.

Derek sat down on the floor in front of the exam room just like he did when Meredith had drowned years ago. As he sat there all he could think of was how much he loved Meredith and that he wanted to show her every day how much he loved being involved with her. It seemed like hours until Derek saw Owen walking out of the room, but he motioned to him that he didn't have any answers yet. Derek kept sitting there for more minutes that felt like hours until a pissed Cristina ran towards the room. Just as she was about to walk in she stopped and turned to Derek.

"I'm going to do a quick exam and I know how much you'd want to come in. So get your butt off the floor and come in." Cristina said letting him into the room. "You know what I'm going to do now, x-ray, CT, MRI and so on." She added as she applied the portable x-ray over Meredith's body. Just as she was about to shoot a picture she stopped and looked at Derek. "I know Meredith would have told me if it was possible, but I know that even with a baby in the house you two did it like rabbits. There isn't the chance you knocked her up, is there?" Cristina asked.

"No. You know she has problems getting pregnant, so no, I don't think she is pregnant." Derek mumbled. "She isn't. That's something she would have told either you or me. She might have something in her stomach though. It seemed like she was having a stomach ache before."

"You know, just to be on the save side I'll do a quick ultrasound exam. I don't want to take any chances." She answered as she squeezed some of the gel on Meredith's lover stomach and drew the wand over it. "Holy mother of god…" She gasped as she turned the screen over to Derek and stepped back a little to page Owen.

As Derek saw what Cristina had seen before he gasped as well. "That's not possible." Was all he said before he could think clearly again. "No, look at how tiny she is, that can't be possible. The machine has to be mistaken."

"You know as much as I do that the machine isn't mistaken. This…" she was about to say something as Owen came stumbling into the room with a file in his hands.

"She's pregnant, Derek." Owen said out of breath before even recognizing what was going on. "Maybe the pregnancy and working a full shift was too much on her body, but she should be fine." He said and looked at the shocked expressions of Derek and Cristina. "What's going on?"

"Mer…" Derek said.

"She is full term and about to have the baby like right now. With the time we've been waiting and trying to figure out with her being unconscious we don't know how far she is yet, but she is in labor and my guess would be working full shifts being nine months pregnant took a toll on her and she just collapsed because of that." Cristina answered for Derek.

"What?" Owen wanted to know a flash of disbelieve in his eyes. He looked at the screen of the ultrasound machine and saw what they were talking about. "We need to move her to an ER, page OB/GYN and deliver the baby. She can't push and the baby has to come out now. My bet is that she'll wake up once the ba…" he was about to say, but stopped as a thin voice said Derek's name.

"Derek?" a soft voice asked. All doctors in the room were shocked and looked at Meredith who still lay on the gurney slowly opening her eyes looking for one person in particular. With one swift move Derek got up from his chair and came closer to his wife. "What's going on?"

"Mer, you're pregnant and in labor. We don't have the time to discuss much right now, but we need you to deliver the baby now either naturally or with an operation because of the stress your body has been under." Derek answered after he kissed his wife's forehead and lips softly.

"No, I'm not…" she was about to react to what he had just told her as a really bad pain rippled through her body telling her that Derek might be right. "Naturally." Was all she could breathe through the contraction.

A few hours later Meredith was holding a little bundle in her arms. She was wide awake and exhausted at the same time still not really being able to realize what just had happened. All she could think of was how beautiful this little life in her arms looked like. As she turned her head to look at Derek she realized that the doctors had told her that the baby was delivered at 12:03am what meant that it was Christmas morning. "Merry Christmas, Derek." She whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Mer." He kissed her softly before kissing his babies head. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." She whispered before looking over to the crib Zola was sleeping in. The day care teacher had brought Zola to her parents after they had asked a nurse to get a crib so they could have both their children close. "Derek, we need to name her…" she finally said after looking at her beautiful baby girl again.

"I really think that you should name her." He simply answered her.

"Okay, I'm too exhausted to argue with you right now, but I want to you like her name as well." She gave in.

"What do you think of Madison?" he wanted to know.

"I like it, but not as a first name since it's like a crossover of Addison and Mark, but's it's fine with me because the two of them are the reason we're here right now." Meredith nodded before kissing her sleeping baby's head softly.

After discussing for a while they agreed on the name Emily as a first name and both their last names to be the baby's last name.

"Emily Madison Grey Shepherd." They both smiled in unison. Derek got Zola out of her crib and lay down next to Meredith making them both holding a baby.

"I love you, all of you." He whispered.

"We love you, too." Meredith responded before they all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading. Please review :)<strong>


End file.
